


a softer beginning

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Martyn & Cornelia - Freeform, Moving House, Phanfiction, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: Они вместе сделали это место безопасным, вместе до краев заставили полки рамками с фотографиями, фигурками и самой разнообразной коллекцией DVD-дисков, вместе наклеили на выключатель стикер с дурацкими смешными глазами и плакат с бойзбэндом на дверь туалета. Дэн знает, что он романтизирует вещи, но в то же время он не может дождаться, когда у него появится шанс повторить все это, но уже в их собственном доме.





	a softer beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a softer beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223093) by [dantique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantique/pseuds/dantique). 



Они сидят на полу практически пустой квартиры: стены голые, а полы тщательно подметены. Шесть лет собраны в коробки. Дэн прислоняется к дивану, его локоть тут же тонет в подушках позади него, протертых за несколько тысяч часов, что они провели на них, смотря Нэтфликс. Фургон приедет только завтра, чтобы забрать диван и отвести его в благотворительный магазин, и, несмотря на то, что он совершенно изношенный, а в новом доме у них уже есть новенький диван, Фил все равно испытывает маленький приступ нежности к каждой протертой складке и вмятине, над которыми они так усердно «работали» шесть лет.

\- Ты сейчас серьезно ностальгируешь по нашему ужасному дивану? - спрашивает Дэн. На его губах играет легкая усмешка, когда он прослеживает взгляд Фила со своего места возле камина, где сидит, скрестив ноги.

\- Он в какой-то степени член семьи, знаешь, - отвечает Фил, наигранно прижимая кулак к груди. Он, конечно же, шутит. Дэн смеется и закатывает глаза, хотя и, несомненно, все понимает. Это самое волнующее событие в его жизни. Теплый клубок ожидания поселился в его животе как минимум две недели назад и ни разу не покидал его, но даже это ощущение не сравнится с тем, что он чувствует сейчас. Думая о том, что это последняя ночь, когда они являются теми, кто есть, думая о том, что завтра они станут другими людьми... Квартира кажется холоднее из-за своей внезапной пустоты, а когда они говорят, образуется небольшое эхо, которое напоминает Дэну день, когда они только въехали сюда.

Фил берет с подлокотника дивана свой стакан и тянется к Дэну. Они пьют красное вино из пластиковых стаканчиков, потому что все столовые приборы уже давно аккуратно упакованы и сложены в коробки в коридоре. В глазах Фила есть искра, которой не было в первый день в этой квартире. Тогда его переполняли усталость, стресс и изнуряющий страх, что все пойдет не так и на радио решат, что они недостаточно хороши, что они в итоге сломаются под весом несбывшихся мечт и вернутся каждый к своим родителям.

Дэн чокается стаканчиком со стаканчиком Фила и, смотря на капельки разбрызганного вина, думает о том, что эта квартира видела, как они превратились в себя нынешних. И Господи Иисусе, он не может дождаться, чтобы быстрее убраться отсюда, ведь они так отчаянно нуждаются в большем пространстве, заднем дворе для собаки, а еще он больше никогда не хочется слышать словосочетание «утечка газа». И все-таки… он не может не запаниковать, хотя бы чуть-чуть, думая о том, что тот невыносимо жаркий день, когда они впервые вошли сюда, был шесть лет назад.

Тогда это был двадцатипятилетний Фил, который сидел рядом с ним на полу ванной, который помогал ему собирать дерьмовую мебель, который слушал, как он впервые проверяет пианино, который потакал его желанию купить самый пушистый белый ковер из всех существующих, хотя и знал заранее, что вскоре Дэн об этом пожалеет. Они вместе сделали это место безопасным, вместе до краев заставили полки рамками с фотографиями, фигурками и самой разнообразной коллекцией DVD-дисков, вместе наклеили на выключатель стикер с дурацкими смешными глазами и плакат с бойзбэндом на дверь туалета. Дэн знает, что он романтизирует вещи, но в то же время он не может дождаться, когда у него появится шанс повторить все это, но уже в их собственном доме. 

В этом моменте есть и начало, и конец.

*

\- Наверно, нам пора вставать, - Дэн не уверен, возможно ли вообще разобрать его бурчание, поскольку голос звучит тихо и хрипло после сна. Фил спросонья неловко просовывает колено между его ногами, а затем крепко обнимает поперек груди, когда слова Дэна разрушают тихую неподвижность раннего утра.

Этой ночью они спали на матрасе в комнате Дэна, обе их кровати уже разобраны и упакованы, как и все остальные вещи. Фил жертвует свою в секонд-хэнд, потому что один из прутьев выгнулся и царапал его каждый раз, когда он садился на кровать.

\- Ммм, еще нет, - мычит он в шею парня. Откуда-то издалека до ушей Дэна доносится слабый звук работающей дрели, и он не может не улыбнуться в свою подушку.

\- Мы больше никогда не услышим чертову дрель на рассвете, - тихий сонный голос Дэна по утрам заставляет Фила вспоминать о пиксельном лице еще совсем молодого мальчика на экране своего ноутбука и телефонных звонках в четыре часа утра, когда между ними еще были триста километров и дерьмовое скайп-соединение. Вот и сейчас Дэн кажется таким же юным, как много лет назад, и грудь Фила сжимается от переполняемого его тепла и любви. 

\- Не загадывай, - бормочет он, все еще не проснувшись окончательно. Кудряшки Дэна задевают его губы, пока он говорит. - Может, наши новые соседи окажутся участниками какой-нибудь скрим группы.

\- Это все равно лучше, если честно, - отвечает Дэн, а затем освобождается от рук Фила и садится. Небо на улице пасмурное, лицо Дэна скрыто в тени, и Фил своим расфокусированным зрением видит его в мягком размытом свете. Дэн перегибается через него, подхватывает с пола возле матраса очки и надевает их на Фила. И все, наконец, становится ясным.

*

Мартин и Корнелия приходят к ним прямиком из Старбакса, потому что найти банку кофе в этой квартире сейчас просто нереально. Все четверо таскают коробки в фургон, и каждый из них пытается делать вид, что он совсем не задыхается, чтобы не упасть лицом в грязь перед остальными. Спустя какое-то время, Дэн предлагает всем чая, и только на полпути на кухню вспоминает, что кружки и приборы были собраны и упакованы в первую очередь. Фил один раз чуть не сваливается с лестницы, держа в руках коробку с посудой, но Корнелия, оказавшись в нужное время в нужном месте, быстро перегнувшись через перила, хватает его за руку и в целом спасает ситуацию.

Из-за дождя промокают коробки и становятся влажными волосы, а их челки липнут ко лбам, но Дэн уверен, что сырость и морось лучше невыносимой, просто адской жары, которая царила тогда, в день переезда в Лондон. В этот раз они отдохнувшие и полные сил, и Дэн стоит возле Фила на тротуаре, пока Мартин запихивает последнюю коробку в прицеп, и уже не может остановить себя от мыслей, что все их восемь лет упакованы в один фургон, готовые проехать двадцать минут, а затем снова быть распакованными и рассортированными на свои новые места.

\- Странно, что вся наша жизнь находится в этой машине, - бормочет Фил, а Дэн лишь усмехается тому, насколько синхронизировано они иногда думают. Мысль о том, что Фил объединяет их жизни, говоря о них, как об одном целом, заставляет что-то в его груди приятно встрепенуться. 

Дэн мычит что-то в знак согласия, его пальцы слегка задевают пальцы Фила, пока он пытается принять очевидную правду.

*  
У их нового дома красные кирпичные стены, а вдоль фасада лениво растянулась виноградная лоза. Садовая дорожка ведет к окрашенной в бордовый цвет парадной двери. Когда Дэн впервые оказался в этом месте, в его голове резко возникла картина из будущего… он так и видел кучу обуви, сложенную на коврике перед этой самой дверью: кеды Фила, его собственные черные ботинки и пара грязных детских резиновых сапожек. 

Все стены внутри белые, потолки высокие, а покрашенные половицы скрипят в некоторых местах. В доме четыре комнаты («у вас, ребят, теперь столько места, вау», - отмечает Корнелия, занося коробку со всякой мелочью, и Дэн подмигивает ей), и они соглашаются с тем, что у каждого будет своя спальня. Не нужно даже говорить, что в итоге они все равно окажутся в одной постели, но Фил считает, что безопаснее иметь собственный угол, где можно уединиться, когда что-то начинает идти не так. Дэн лучший человек, которого Фил когда-либо знал, и он практически уверен, что никогда не устанет от него, но они всего лишь люди, а каждый человек иногда испытывает желание побыть в одиночестве, без постороннего вторжения в его личное пространство.

Третья комната - это кабинет, а будущее предназначение для четвертой пока остается нерешенным. Фил проводит пальцами по бугристой оштукатуренной стене и гладкой оконной раме. На данный момент эта комната отведена под хранение вещей, но Фил думает об одном дне, очень далеком, конечно, но почти реальном, думает о перекрашенных в светло голубой цвет стенах и деревянном шкафу, сверху донизу заполненным детскими книжками.

Стены ванной на втором этаже окрашены «бабушкиным» розовато-оранжевым цветом («это абрикос», - услужливо объясняет Фил, - «это тот же самый цвет, который был у ванной из ‘Побега в страну’»), но Дэн твердо настаивает на том, что их нужно перекрасить в белый.

\- Это самый ужасный цвет на земле, Фил, - жалуется он еще в самом начале, так что позже они тратят целых два дня на покраску стен в ванной; Дэн для этой цели надевает комбинезон, который был куплен для видео, а Фил отыскивает среди своих вещей самую старую и изношенную толстовку.

\- В этой ванной нет двойных раковин, пары из «Охотников за недвижимостью» остались бы недовольны, - шутит Фил, а Дэн в ответ закатывает глаза, тянется вперед и проводит своей кисточкой по волосам Фила.

\- Вот так. Теперь ты дедушка, - дразнит он. Фил приподнимает бровь и, недолго думая, хватает Дэна за подбородок и рисует ему белую бородку.

Первый этаж нравится Филу больше всего. Пространство казалось слегка ограниченным, когда они впервые зашли в гостиную приличных размеров, откуда открывался вид на кухню в стиле арт-деко. На дальней стене небольшое окно, выходящее на задний двор, которое было скрыто занавесками, оставшимися от прежних владельцев. Теплая уютная комната, в которой Фил, несомненно, чувствовал себя комфортно.

\- Нам нужно будет снести заднюю стену, - задумчиво произнес тогда Дэн. - И заменить на стекло.

Агент по недвижимости тут же воодушевленно закивал.

\- О, стеклянная стена будет смотреться просто превосходно! Какая отличная идея!

Фил только улыбнулся и посмотрел на Дэна, щеки которого моментально покраснели от пойманного взгляда. Дэн без слов знал, что они подумали об одном и том же - что это дорого, абсолютно не нужно, но это та самая деталь, что сделает новый дом только их.

Сейчас Фил снова стоит в гостиной и глядит на заросший сад, срочно нуждающийся в уходе, прямо перед ним огромных размеров стеклянная стена, и он невольно вспоминает тех Дэна и Фила, которые сели в поезд до Лондона шесть лет назад, вспоминает те странные, но яркие ощущения от удачно собранной мебели из Икеи в три часа утра.

\- Фил из две тысячи двенадцатого только мечтать мог о настоящей стеклянной стене, - говорит он вслух, особо не заботясь о том, кто еще в этот момент находится в комнате. Это оказывается Мартин; он аккуратно вешает зеркало над камином.

\- Выглядит круто, чувак, - отвечает он. - Просто невероятно, - в неподдельной искре в его глазах можно рассмотреть нежность и, самое главное, гордость.

*

Уже почти полночь, Мартин и Корнелия покинули их пару часов назад. На улице по-прежнему идет дождь, капли настойчиво, но мягко барабанят по стеклянной стене. Еще днем Фил где-то откопал гирлянду и повесил ее на каминную полку, так что теперь комнату заливают теплые мигающие пятна света, придавая кудряшкам Дэна еще более беспорядочный вид. Они устраиваются на совершенно новом и просто чудовищно огромном диване серо-черно-белого цвета с каждой, каждой, рабочей пружиной и еще не протертой обивкой. Между ними стоит уже почти выпитая бутылка праздничного шампанского, пустые пластиковые стаканчики опасно балансируют на подлокотнике. Большинство вещей еще в коробках, в комнатах слышится слабое эхо, но дом все равно кажется заселенным.

На полу прямо перед диваном стоит одна из коробок, наполовину распакованная - Фил устроил в ней настоящий бардак, пока разбирал. Она была заполнена вещами из офиса: просто неисчислимое количество старых, исписанных блокнотов и шариковых ручек, инструкция по эксплуатации их старого принтера и многое другое. Фил достает с самого низа пачку фломастеров и рисует сад на чистом листе. На улице уже слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть их реальный сад через стеклянную стену, но Фил рисует его таким, каким хотел бы видеть в недалеком будущем. Он рисует свежескошенный газон и пруд, заполненный карпами, холмики и клумбы.

Дэн склоняется над листком бумаги и добавляет какую-то закорючку фломастером коричневого цвета.

\- Что это? - смеется Фил, от усталости его зрение уже слегка размытое, несмотря на очки.

\- Собака. Очевидно же.

\- Больше похоже на кролика.

\- Хорошо, прости, не всем суждено родиться правшами, знаешь, - Дэн пытается звучать обиженно, но улыбка все равно медленно растекается на его губах. Он выглядит таким взрослым, еще и с этим одеялом на плечах. Его щеки чуть розоватые от выпитого шампанского, а в уголках глаз появляются морщинки, когда он смеется. Он выглядит расслабленным и довольным. Он такой красивый.

Фил рассеянно пририсовывает две фигурки из палочек по обе стороны от кроликоподобной собаки, одна из них неестественно больше другой.

\- Это я, и так понятно, - говорит он, указывая на фигурку повыше.

\- Как скажешь, - зевает Дэн, прижимаясь к Филу всем телом. - Давай посадим подсолнухи? - предлагает он. Его голос тихий и нежный. Дэн еще немного ерзает на месте и, наконец, укладывается вполне удобно, опустив голову на плечо Фила.

\- Отличная идея, - так же тихо отзывается Фил, из последних сил борясь со сном, пока Дэн начинает увлеченно чиркать по бумаге желтым фломастером, который пачкает его левую руку.

Он настолько старается нарисовать самые красивые и реалистичные подсолнухи, что между его зубами виднеется кончик языка, а его дыхание приятно согревает щеку Фила.

Какое-то время они не говорят ни слова, и барабанящий по окнам дождь остается единственным источником шума.

Этот дом является чем-то, что всегда предназначалось для них, думает Фил, оборачивая руку вокруг спины Дэна и притягивая его ближе. Эта крыша, эти этажи и даже эта переделанная стеклянная стена буквально излучают чувство безопасности и комфорта. Это _их_ дом.


End file.
